1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more specifically relates to a system and method for detecting a streak in a gray scale image, such as an imaged check.
2. Related Art
With the passage of the Check 21 Act in 2004, the bank of first deposit is now allowed to send an electronic image, in lieu of an actual item (e.g., a paper check), for collection. In order to process an electronic image of a check, the image must be of sufficient quality. One of the quality attributes, as listed in ANSI 9.37, type 54 standard, is the absence of image streaks. Unfortunately, no automated techniques currently exist for effectively identifying streaks in such an image.
Accordingly, a need exists for an automated system for detecting a streak in an electronic document image.